


Don't multitask. Please.

by MJ_Watson



Series: 00Q or How to drive each other mad while working for MI6 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Watson/pseuds/MJ_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission, Bond gets a bit sidetracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't multitask. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series. Thanks to all of you who read the first and are still over here! I'll try to post more often.  
> Hope you enjoy this one!

As James went down the stairs, Q reached for the building’s map minimized in his screen.  
\- Now turn to left, the door should open itself… now.- seconds after his tap, the door in front of Bond opened without a noise; he unwillingly admitted to himself that there were few things Q couldn’t do from his computer, but mentally swore never telling him he was right on that. As his thoughts developed, James kept going through the basement, gun ready but no torch lit; he didn’t want too much undesired attention, and there was a faint green light that allowed the double-o agent to move without tripping over anything that was on the floor. He waited a few seconds, giving Q time to scan the perimeter.  
\- Ok, it’s clear. Carry on, 007.  
\- ETA to the exit?  
\- Two and a half minutes.- James frowned but kept walking. Usually, when they were so close to finish their assignment, Q was messing with him, at least ordering him to bring his equipment in one piece, and he would answer with a suave flirt that would earn a snort from the boffin. Probably the tech geek was mad about something. Could it be because of him? Negative, Bond had brought every piece of equipment from his last three missions. Maybe… maybe he had found out that Bond hacked his file from MI6 and found out his real name; but that was weeks ago, and for God’s sake, he probably let James reach the damn file, why bother now about it? He was positively sure that it was a fake name, nowadays no one had two middle names anymore, and the file said he had three; as if he was some kind of posh git. Well… maybe he was. Bond cleared his throat before speaking in his usual calmed voice.  
\- I can’t help but notice thad you sound upset, Q; like someone killed your kitty or worse, broke your kitty-bot. Are you ok?  
\- Please, stick to the mission, I know you don’t want me to multitask right now.  
\- Well, maybe if you told me what is your favourite food, I shall ask you out to the best restaurant in London that provided such dish, and then you could talk to me about what on earth is making you so upset.  
\- 007…  
\- If you want and you’re not too picky, I can cook. I’ve been told I make a very decent…  
\- BOND, MAN, THREE O’CLOCK!  
Before he could react, James felt the sharp pain of a gunshot in his shoulder; the other guy had no time to foresee or even feel the shot to his head.  
\- I wonder why the bloody hell do they always shoot me to the same shoulder.  
\- I wonder why the bloody hell do you always try to get me out on a date in the middle of an assignment, Bond. -Q sounded angry but mainly … ¿resigned?.- I do excel at multitasking, but Bond, please, from now on focus on the mission and leave… sidetracking for whenever you bring me the equipment in one piece.  
James smiled.  
\- I’m sorry, Q, was that a way of rejecting me from now on? We both know that’s very… improbable- His smile widened when he heard Q chuckle.  
\- I’d like to think about it as an incentive, 007.


End file.
